User centric network services typically sequence users through a number of selection interfaces so that the user can specify certain information for a desired type of service, including service level selections and preferences With enhancements in network and mobile technology, the number of on-demand services for user selection is also increasing, creating inconvenience for human operators. Moreover, the time needed for selection can occupy an interface device, creating performance issues and draining resources of the operative selection device.